Am I Still In My Illusion?
by Nordics Cross
Summary: Kamis, 17 Mei—hari dimana bertambah satu tahun umur salah satu sahabat mereka. Lalu apa yang akan direncanakan Nordics Family untuk merayakannya?/"Hal ini seperti Deja-vu. Atau memang ini hanya ilusi?"/Belated Birthday For Norway/Req by Kiyu desu.


_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. We don't earn any material profit from it.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Am I Still In My Illusion?**_

_**(ImagiNATION Birthday)**_

_**Family & Humor**_

_**K+**_

_**T**__**ypo(s)**__**, OOC **__**(**__**maybe**__**)**__**, A**__**lternate **__**U**__**niverse, Human name**__**.**_

_**Nordics Family**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Norway as Lukas Bondevik

Finland as Tino Vainamainen

Sweden as Berwald Oxenstierna

Denmark as Matthias Densen

Iceland as Emil Steilsson

.

.

.

Mentari perlahan menampilkan sosoknya, mencoba menghentikan cengkramanya pada dunia siang di sisi lain belahan bumi dan mulai memberikan sinarnya untuk sisi satunya; bagian bumi yang sedang dilanda guguran kelopak-kelopak pink lembut bernama Sakura. Kicauan burung seolah menyapa kembalinya teman sejati mereka. Kumpulan awan seputih kapas perlahan menjauh, menyisakan langit biru luas tanpa gradasi putih dengan keindahan bak goresan pena biru seorang pelukis professional pada kanvas miliknya. Menjadi satu kesatuan yang menghias dan mewarnai hari yang indah ini.

Cahaya hangat matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela apartemen yang tak tertutup gorden, menerpa sebagian wajah seorang pria bersurai pirang yang sedang menggeliat tak nyaman. Merasa terganggu; empunya wajah mengerjapkan matanya lamat-lamat, membiasakan _dull blue eyes_ miliknya dengan pencahayaan di sekitar area pribadinya.

Manik birunya menerawang ke setiap penjuru kamarnya dengan seksama. Seketika pandangan bosannya jatuh pada sebuah kelender yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada.

Perlahan ia bangkit, mendudukkan diri pada salah satu sisi ranjang miliknya. Diperhatikannya tanggal yang dilingkari goresan pena merah, membuatnya menghela napas berat untuk yang pertama hari ini. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat paras tampannya terhalang rambut pirangnya sendiri. Jemarinya menggenggam erat sprei biru laut yang terpasang rapi, berharap hal itu dapat sedikit menenangkan kalbunya.

Cukup, Dia terlalu lelah dengan kesendirian yang mengekang ini.

_Kruyuuuk~_

Sial! Kenapa di saat melankolis seperti ini perutnya tak mau berkompromi?

Mendengus kesal, dilangkahkan kaki tanpa alas itu menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Jemarinya tergerak untuk membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu sapi segar. Setelah itu menuangkan isinya pada sebuah gelas pada genggaman tangan kanannya dan meminumnya perlahan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba retinanya menangkap sebuah ruangan yang tak cukup besar namun memiliki beribu kenangan bersama teman-teman tersayang.

Pria dengan rambut pirang cerah dan _dull blue eyes_ yang ternyata bernama Lukas Bondevik ini kembali menampakkan wajah minim ekspresinya. Hanya saja kali ini terbesit kesedihan dan kesepian di paras elok itu. Pikirnya melayang ke berbagai hal. Seakan jiwa mantan _viking_ itu tak berada dalam raganya.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang cerah dan mata hijau kebiruan sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam metalik. Perlahan mobil mahal itu memasuki area sebuah rumah yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana. Berwald Oxenstierna memarkirkan mobilnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari sana. Dihadapannya kini tampak sebuah pintu mahogani besar dengan ukiran khas Eropa Utara. Diketukknya pintu itu dan selang beberapa kali ketukkan nampaklah seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut coklat pucat dan mata _violet_, Tino Vainamainen. Dua sudut bibirnya tertarik sebagai pengganti kata 'silahkan masuk'.

"Huaaa, ternyata Sue-_san_ sudah datang. Ayo cepat sini!" ucap seorang lelaki dengan surai pirang yang mencuat keatas dan bermata biru lembut, Matthias Densen. Jangan heran mendengar panggilan "Sue-_san_" untuk seorang Berwald, karena memang sahabat dekatnya memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan yang dipanggil pun tak merasa keberatan.

"Ya, diluar sedikit macet. Mana Emil?" tanyanya pada Tino.

Yang ditanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah daput seraya menjawab," Dia ada di dapur sedang member makan _Mr_. Puffin. Sebentar lagi dia kesini. Duduklah dulu!"

Mengangguk, Berwald medudukkan dirinya di sebelah Matthias. Sementara itu, Tino kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan.

Selang beberapa lama, bocah berambut_ silver_ dengan mata indigo yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Berwald dan Tino muncul dari arah dapur membawa makanan dan diikuti oleh Tino dibelakangnya yang membawa minuman.

"Maaf membuat menunggu," ucap Emil pada Matthias dan Berwald. Berwald hanya menggangguk, sedang Matthias menjawab dengan cengiran khas lima jarinya. Setelah semuanya duduk di sofa Matthias mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi? Apa hadiahmu untuk ulang tahun _onii-chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis kepada Emil. Sungguh manusia satu ini suka sekali menggoda bocah termuda itu.

"A-aku ingin memberikannya boneka _Troll_ saja," ucapnya menyembunyikan nada gugup dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. _Onii-chan_ adalah sebutan yang sangat sulit digunakannya untuk memanggil salah satu temannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lukas.

Mendengar jawaban Emil, tiga orang yang lain ber-_sweatdrop__ ria_.

"Dia punya lebih dari satu lemari besar boneka seperti itu," batin ketiganya.

"Bahkan mungkin dia punya yang asli," tambah Belward makin _sweatdrop_.

* * *

**~Nordic Is Viking~**

* * *

Hari ini—Kamis, 17 Mei. Hari dimana bertambah satu tahun umur salah satu sahabat mereka, Lukas Bondevik. Keinginan membuat _surprise_ tentu saja ada. Sayangnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang punya ide bagaimana cara merayakan ulang tahun penggemar Troll itu.

Eh, penggemar _T__roll_?

"Ah, aku tahu! Lukas sangat suka dengan _T__roll_ bukan?" tanya Matthias dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hmm, bagaiman kalau kita menjadi _T__roll_. Pasti dia akan senang karena banyak _T__roll_ yang mengelilinginya. Kita akan menyelinap ke dalam apartemenya. Bagaimana? Biar aku yang urus soal kostumnya."

Sepertinya ketiga temannya itu cukup tertarik. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi _T__roll_. Setelah memutuskan hal itu, Matthias langsung menelpon _designer_-nya untuk mencarikan beberapa kostum _T__roll_.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu kostum tersebut. Menurut _designer_ Matthias, kostum itu akan datang sekitar sore hari. Emil yang mulai bosan dengan keheningan berjalan melangkah ke dapur, berniat mengajak _Mr_. Puffin ikut bermain. Selang berapa lama, Emil datang bersama peliharaan kesayangannya.

Setelah duduk santai—dengan _Mr_. Puffin bertengger manis dibahunya, ia bertanya, "_Mr_. Puff, apa kau mau ikut menjadi _T__roll_?" tanyanya dengan tak wajar membuat yang lain membelalakkan mata. Sedangkan _Mr_. Puffin yang sepertinya mengerti menganggukkan kepalanya dengan riang dan bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. Emil pun tersenyum bangga dan mengelus-elus kepala hewan kesayangannya.

Lama mereka menunggu kostum tersebut. Mulai dari Emil yang mengajak _Mr_. Puffin menjadi _T__roll_ hingga _Mr_. Puffin mulai terbang tak tentu arah dan hinggap di kepala Matthias. Membuat empunya kepala marah-marah karena rambutnya jadi terturun dan dia merasa tidak tampan lagi.

Sementara itu, Tino dan Berwald sibuk berbincang tentang warna kostum _T__roll_ apa yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Dan dengan gilanya Berwald memutuskan untuk memakai kostum barwana merah biru seperti warna kostum _Superman_—_superhero_ kesayangannya—entah apa _superhero_-nya juga sayang dengan Berwald atau tidak—yang dengan edan malah ditanggapi Tino dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakanberkata aku-juga-mau-yang-keren-seperti-itu.

Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa _t__roll_ bukanlah sekumpulan Teletubies dengan kostum warna-warni? Entah apa yang dikatakan Lukas jika melihat mereka memakai kostum makhluk pujaannya dengan warna beragam dan masing-masing membawa sekuter, bola, tas, dan topi?

* * *

**~Nordic Is Viking~**

* * *

Langit mulai tergantikan dengan warna lain. Birunya kini bercampur dengan warna jingga kemerahan, kuning, dan bias-bias warna cahaya matahari yang perlahan meredup. Perubahan warna tersebut menandakan bahwa malam hendak mengambil alih. Sudah hampir seharian para anggota _Party Planer_ menunggu kostum pesanan mereka. Keempatnya tengah bergelimpangan di sofa dengan muka yang lelah—_minus_ Matthias yang masih dengan kokohnya tetap tersenyum lebar meski dalam otaknya sudah ada berbagai jenis gambaran senjata tajam untuk mengerjai sang _designer_ nanti.

Setelah cukup lama berguling sana dan sini—terkecuali _Mr_. Puffin yang terbang sana dan sini—akhirnya bel rumah Tino berbunyi yang disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya satu sama lain, seolah yang memencet bel tadi adalah aktor terkenal atau presiden. Terburu-buru mereka menuju pintu dan seketika Matthias membukanya dengan kasar.

"Ah, Matthias-_sama_. Ini kos—"

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan ucapannnya, Matthias sudah mengambil kostum tersebut dan yang lain berlari meninggalkan suruhan _designer_ yang tengah pundung di depan pintu—kecualiTino yang masih sempat meminta maaf, mengingat ini adalah rumahnya. Setelah orang itu pergi, Tino pun ikut melihat kostum tersebut dan mulai memilih yang mana yang cocok untuknya. Sedangkan Berwald tampak kecewa karena semua kostum berwarna hijau—tidak seperti harapannya yang akan berwarna merah biru.

Setelah semua mendapat kostum yang cocok, mereka segera menuju kamar Tino untuk memakai kostum tersebut dan bergegas menuju apartemen Lukas. Karena keasikan memakai kostum, keempatnya tak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 malam. Setelah menyusunan strategi, mereka bergegas memasuki mobil milik Tino yang lumayan besar. Mobil itu membelah dinginnya malam dan ramainya jalanan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang sedang.

* * *

**~Nordics Is Viking~**

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen Lukas, mereka memperhatikan tempat itu tampak sepi. Tak ada suara-suara yang aneh dan sepertinya lampunya mati. Emil yang mempunyai kunci cadangan segera membukanya. Benar saja, ruangan itu benar-benar sepi dan gelap. Perlahan mereka mendekati kamar Lukas. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar, menandakan pemilik apartemen sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati mereka menyusun diri mereka tepat didepan ranjang milik Lukas.

Lukas yang merasakan ada sedikit keributan dan kehadiran orang lain langsung terbangun dan menerawang keseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Karena keadaan kamar yang gelap, dia sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menekan tombol lampu yang ada di sana. Dan betapa kagetnya ia kala melihat empat ekor makhluk yang dianggapnya berasal dari planet lain sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya sembari memegang sebuah kue bertuliskan "_Happy Birthday__,__ Lukas_".

"Apa itu? Kenapa makhluk seperti itu bisa ada disini?" batinnya horror.

Makhuk-makhluk hijau dengan kostum _Tr__oll_ gagal. Bagaimana tidak, yang satu menggunakan kostum _Troll_ dengan seekor burung bertengger di bahu kanannya, yang satunya lagi memakainya dengan ada sesuatu yang menyembul dikepala—sejak kapan _T__roll_ punya jambul? Dan yang anehnya lagi, ada _T__roll_ berkacamata—ia rasa _Troll_ bukanlah penderita rabun. Sementara _Troll_ yang satunya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seekor monster gaib.

"Bffttmphahahahahahaa~"

Tiba-tiba saja Lukas tertawa lepas melihat keadaan empat monster ditambah seekor burung di hadapannya. Keempat monster dan satu burung itu saling pandang heran sementara Lukas masih saja terus tertawa.

"A-apa haha, apa-apan ini? Aku mempunyai yang asli. Apa kau mau melihatnya agar lebih mudah untuk menirunya?" tanyanya pada keempat monster dan satu burung itu dan langsung dijawab dengan koor serempak, "TIDAAAAK."

"Haaah, ini semua gara-gara Emil bersikeras untuk membawa serta _Mr_. Puffin. Dan juga kau Sue-_san_, sejak kapan _T__roll_ memakai kacamata. Aaah, dan tidak pernah ada _Troll_ yang memiliki tubuh kecil," ucap Matthias dengan pedenya bahwa hanya dialah _T__roll_ yang benar.

Ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan mengejek, "Hoo, coba kita lihat, _T__roll_ mana yang memiliki jambul di kepala?" tanya Berwald dengan nada sarkastis. Dan dengan secepat kilat Matthias memegangi kepalanya dan menyengir tanpa dosa kepada teman-temannya. Mereka berlima tertawa lepas, terutama Lukas yang melihat tingkah konyol keempat sahabatnya ini dan seekor burung yang mungkin saja juga temannya. Baru kali ini Lukas—pria minim ekspresi—dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu.

.

.

.

_TING TON__G!_

Suara bel yang berdenting menyadarkan pria dengan rambut pirang dan _dull blue eyes_ itu dari delusinya. Diperhatikannya jam dinding di dapur yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Astaga, halusinasi tadi membuatnya menghabiskan hampir seluruh hari liburnya. Ternyata dia terlalu larut dalam pikiran muluk yang ia tahu tak mungkin terjadi karena keempat temannya itu pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

_TING TONG!_

Heh?

Dentingan bel kembali berbunyi dan membuat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dengan berat hati.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu hari liburku?" batinnya kesal.

Dia membuka pintu apartemen itu dan dikejutkan dengan empat ekor monster berwarna hijau.

"Happy Birthday, Lukaaaas!" ucap mereka serempak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tino, Berwald, Matthias dan Emil.

"Ide bodoh ini berasal dari kepalanya," tunjuk Berwald pada Matthias yang nyengir dibalik kostum _T__roll_-nya. Sementara Emil dan Tino hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Lukas yang nampak _cengo_ di depan pintu.

"Hoi, kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?" tanya Matthias.

Cukup lama Lukas memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya sampai akhirnya dia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan memberi ruang bagi temannya untuk masuk. Lukas hanya tersenyum, "Hal ini seperti _Deja-vu_. Atau memang ini hanya ilusi?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum tipis. Yah, setidaknya dihari ulang tahun kali ini dia tidak sendiri.

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

Haaah akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini ~("~) (~")~

Ini adalah cerita yang muncul di kepala kami untuk ulang tahun Norway. XDD

Fanfic request-an **Kiyu desu** ini ditulis oleh **S. Oyabun** dan di beta-read oleh **Sacrifar-kun. **Tidak lupa terima kasih banyak buat **Cullen Pendragon** yang mau ngoreksikan LKS-nya **Sacrifar-kun**, jadi dia bisa nge-beta ini pas pelajaran geo. /jangandicontoh

Maaf terlambat. Karena ternyata akun baru bisa mem-publish setelah dua hari dibuat. T.T

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca. Kami para pecinta **Nordic Countries** sangat senang jika ada yang membaca karya tak sempurna ini. Arigatou, minnaaaaa! Dan **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORWAY!**

_Saa, mind to __concrit,__ Minna-san?_

.

.

.

P.s:

Saya Sacrifar-kun sebagai beta reader fanfic ini minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. _This is my first humor and humor isn't my specialty. (_ _)_


End file.
